


True Love and Pixie Dust

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Missing Scene, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened in the jungles of Neverland between Captain Hook and Tinkerbell? When Tink gets a glimpse of Hook's future with a certain blonde savior, will he believe it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love and Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> * At the recent Fairy Tale Con in Paris, Colin confirmed that Adam and Eddy told him Hook and Tinkerbell had "fooled around." That had actually been my head canon all along, so I was inspired to write this story!  
> * This fic is told from Tinkerbell's point of view, and ended up being way more Tink-focused than anticipated. Emma doesn't even show up until the end. Having said that, this is a Captain Swan story. I don't ship Hook and Tink together. As a matter of fact, if they have a ship name, I don't even know what it is.  
> * Some of the dialogue is taken directly from the episode "Going Home."  
> * In this fic, fairies are immortal.  
> * I also attempted to explain in this fic the timing of Tink's, Hook's, and Baelfire's stays in Neverland. It's given me a headache, but I think I figured it out, lol!

              The church felt cold and gloomy, rain running in streaks down the windows. Tinkerbell walked slowly down the center aisle, rubbing her arms to ward off the chill. She knew the chill had more to do with her purpose than the weather. She approached the coffin hesitantly, unsure if she really wanted to see him lying in there. Seeing a glimpse of the future was one thing; actually living it was another.

              Tinkerbell stood over the coffin, looking down at the man inside. “Don’t worry, Hook,” she whispered. “You won’t stay in there long. True love will win in the end. It always does.”

              She believed her words wholeheartedly, yet a tear still slipped down her cheek. The two of them had so much history; a complicated one, but a history that nonetheless connected them. She heard footsteps come up behind her, and Tinkerbell stiffened.

              “I thought you said – yelled, actually – that you would never set foot in this place again.” Blue’s voice, as usual, was laced with self-righteousness and condescension.

              Tinkerbell sighed. “Can’t I pay my respects to an old friend in peace?”

              Blue gave a wry chuckle. “Friends, was it?”

              Tink whirled to face Blue. “Yes, friends!” She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a beat, and then asked, “When is the burial?”               Blue tipped her chip up and said haughtily, “There will be no burial.”

              “Wh-what?” Tink shook her head. “I’m confused.”

              “He will be cremated,” Blue answered firmly.

              Now Tink exploded. “WHAT!! You can’t do that! Emma is rescuing him from the Underworld as we speak. She can’t split a heart with him if he no longer has a body to return to!”

              “Exactly,” Blue softened her voice, and laid a hand on Tink’s arm. “We all need to accept, including Emma, that he’s gone.”

              “But Emma _will_ succeed; I’ve seen it! I told you that!”

              Blue shook her head. “This insistence that you have this gift – this true love sixth sense – is exactly why you are no longer in our fold. Seeing the future is dark magic, Green. So is resurrecting the dead.”

              “It’s Tinkerbell! And first off, I _chose_ to leave. And second, I’ve had this gift my whole life. I didn’t choose it. And, yes, it _is_ a gift. And Emma won’t be using dark magic to bring Hook back. Love is the strongest of _light_ magic. That’s what will keep them together. Death can’t stop true love; it can only delay it for a little while.”

              Blue shook her head. “He and Emma were both dark ones, and now Emma thinks she can defy death. I won’t risk our people. He’s being cremated in the morning, and you can’t stop it.”

              Blue’s sensible shoes echoed through the room as she walked out. Tink clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. “We’ll see about that.”

              *******************************************************************

              “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Eric hissed as he, Ariel, and Tink tiptoed into the quiet church.

              “Because Killian is our friend,” Ariel whispered back.

              “Oh really?” Eric asked, sarcasm lacing his voice. “Our friend who betrayed us to Blackbeard?”

              “That’s simplifying things a bit, don’t you think?” Ariel answered. “Besides, he was just heartbroken over Emma. Everything worked out in the end. And look at what he did for Ursula and Poseidon. My father’s kingdom has never experienced such peace.”

              “Can I jump in and point out that this is also the right thing to do?” whispered Tink.

              “She’s right,” Ariel said, smiling at Eric and taking his hand. “Love should have a chance, don’t you think?”

              Eric’s expression softened as he looked down at his wife. “How can I say no to that argument? But why can’t you just poof his body out of here, Tink?”               “Because my magic isn’t working in here. It must be Blue blocking me.”

              When they reached the coffin, Ariel looked down inside. “It’s so strange to see him like this. It looks like he’s just sleeping.”

              “Let’s just get this thing out of here,” mumbled Eric. He wouldn’t ever admit it to his wife, but being around the dead man was making him very uncomfortable.

              The three of them, mainly thanks to Eric’s muscle, got the coffin outside and into the truck Belle had “borrowed” from Game of Thorns. The brunette herself was in the driver’s seat. “Are we ready?” she asked, turning around.

              “Yes,” Tink nodded. “Let’s go.”

              *************************************************************

              Their strange little rescue crew pulled into the cemetery where a small crowd was gathered around a freshly dug grave. Tinkerbell’s husband Logan rushed to the van and greeted her with a kiss. Logan was a large part of the reason Tink had left the convent, but not the only reason. Tink had dutifully stayed under Blue’s leadership the entire year they were back in the Enchanted Forest, but it had been a struggle. In honest moments, Tink could admit to herself that she was miserable. When they were all whisked back to Storybrooke, things were worse. And then she had met Logan. He had once been a black guard for Regina, and his heart resided in her vault. He went to the fairies for help, but Blue had refused. Tinkerbell found him later, took him to Regina, and they had gotten his heart back. The rest, as they say, was history. Tinkerbell left the convent to marry Logan, yes, but she also had finally accepted that she was an uncommon fairy. Unapologetically uncommon.

              Logan and Eric lowered Killian’s coffin into the ground. The rest of the crowd was Killian’s crew – loyal until the bitter end. Smee stood at the front of the group, nervously twisting his red cap in his hands.

              “Ummm, Miss Tink,” he said to her nervously. “Me and the boys, well, we just don’t feel right about this. The Cap’n should be buried at sea.”

              Tink sighed, and looked around at the rough and gritty group of pirates. “I understand how you feel. But he’s not gone forever, okay? Emma is his true love; she will save him. But sharing her heart with Hook won’t matter if he’s being crushed in the depths of Davy Jones’ locker. Savvy?”

              Understanding dawned on the pirate’s faces. Some of them even smiled. Then, one by one, they stepped forward and tossed shovelfuls of dirt on top of the coffin. Then Tinkerbell, Smee, and Belle each said a few words. Finally, Tink waved her hand over the mound of earth, putting a protection spell over it. Then she waved her hand again, and a tombstone appeared, “Killian Jones” etched across it. One by one, the guests of the strange little funeral drifted away until only Tinkerbell, her husband, and Ariel remained.

              Logan put his arm around Tink, “Do you need a few minutes?”

              Tink simply nodded. Logan kissed her on the cheek and silently left her. After he left, Ariel put her arm around Tink and squeezed. “What’s the story with the two of you anyway?”               Tink looked at her, confused. “Me and Logan?”

              Ariel chuckled. “No, I know that story. You and Hook.”

              “Oh,” Tink said with a sigh. “That’s a complicated story.”

              Tinkerbell stared silently at Hook’s tombstone while her mind took her back to Neverland.

              ******************************************************************

              Tinkerbell was heading back to her treehouse when she heard footsteps coming down the path. She slipped amongst some shrubs, concealing herself and watched as two men came down the path, talking. One was short, stocky, and nervous. The other was tall, strong, and strode down the path with cocky confidence. Tink couldn’t hear much of their words, but surmised they were arguing about whether to return to their ship or search the jungle for a way off the island. _Pirates!_ Tinkerbell had been harvesting pixie dust from Neverland for centuries. She had heard stories of Hook and his crew, but had managed to avoid them. It had been relatively easy when she had her wings. Now she couldn’t have them walking through her corner of the jungle unheeded.

              The gap between the two men widened. Tink seized her opportunity. She snuck up behind the portly one and bashed him on the back of the head with a large branch. Just as the taller pirate whirled around, Tink slipped back into the bushes. She pulled out her dagger, crouched, and waited.

              “Smee?”

              Tinkerbell slid stealthily out of her hiding place, and before the pirate knew what hit him, she had her dagger to his throat. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged.

              “Aren’t you a little old to be a lost boy?”

              “I’m not part of Pan’s brigade,” the man gasped. “And I can assure you, I’m anything but a boy.”

              He said the last part low, with a slight growl. He was actually trying to flirt his way out of the situation! She had been right with her first impression – cocky. Tink chose to ignore the innuendo.

              “Who are you, and why are you here?”

              “I’m the Captain of the Jolly Roger, and I’m here looking,” the pirate let out a strangled gasp as Tink pushed the blade harder against his throat, “for some magic to get me back home to my land. You don’t have any, do you? Magic?”

              So this was him – the infamous Captain Hook. “Fresh out,” Tink answered sarcastically.

              Suddenly, Hook whirled out of her grasp. It took her by surprise, and she stumbled backwards as he stalked towards her. He held a lantern in his hand, and as the light spilled over his features, she gasped as she took in his handsome face. Suddenly, Tink was flustered by her attraction to him. He was dangerous as it was, but the raw masculinity that came off him in waves made him even more so.

              “Well, I don’t buy that for a second,” he growled, continuing to get into her personal space. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a fairy.”

              “If I didn’t know any better,” Tink couldn’t help looking him up and down, “I’d say you were a pirate.”

              “Guilty,” Hook looked down at her lips and then into her eyes. His expression softened. “So tell me, fairy, can you help me?”

              “Help you?” For a moment, Tink was caught off guard. She steeled herself, and ran the tip of her blade against Hook’s throat. “Aren’t you worried about me slitting your throat?”

              Hook stalked forward, and Tink inwardly cursed herself as she allowed herself to be backed against a rock. Hook reached his arm around to set down his lantern. His movement sent desire coursing through Tink’s veins.

              “Well, that’s not the fairy way,” he explained. “You should be helping me find my happy ending, or something else equally as precious.”

              Tink lowered her dagger and her pretense. “I _was_ a fairy, a long time ago. But then my wings were taken away. As for your happy ending? You’re on your own.”

              Hook reached into the inside of his coat. In a flash, Tink had her dagger back out. “Watch it!” she warned, trembling. Why had she let her guard down? Just because the man was attractive!

              Hook sighed as he pulled out a flask. “It’s not a weapon . . . in the traditional sense. Rum?”

              Tink’s eyes darted from the flask back to Hook’s face. He was smirking at her. He had called the contents of the flask a weapon. The buzz of sexual tension between them was almost a tangible thing. Drinking with him was probably unwise. Yet she took the flask anyway.

              “What’s so important back home?” she asked nervously, taking a swig of the rum with a shaking hand.

              “The dark one murdered the woman I love, and I intend to make him suffer for it.” There was no pretense in his words as he took the flask from Tink and drank.

              For some strange reason, Tink felt herself soften towards Hook. She even – dare she say it? – felt pity for him. “And so killing him is your happy ending? Even if by doing so, you could end your own existence?”

              Hook looked into her face intently, and she gave him a soft smile. “I’d risk my life for two things,” he said, a dark resignation coming in to his eyes, “love and revenge. I lost the first. And if I die for my vengeance, then that’s enough satisfaction for me.”

              He held her gaze for a long moment as Tink took another swig of rum. The honesty and intense grief she had seen in his face faded into sheer lust. She swallowed hard as he leaned towards her, whispering in her ear.

              “I hear that fairies take a vow of celibacy.”

              She shuddered at what his statement surely implied. Huskily, she replied, “That’s true. But my wings were taken because I don’t exactly follow the rules.”

              “Quite the uncommon fairy, then?” Hook asked, quirking his eyebrow and running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Her eyes flashed. “I’m not like those bar wenches you’re used to, if that’s what you’re implying!” “No,” he replied, leaning once again to whisper in her ear, “but you are looking for an education,

aren’t you? An education I would be more than happy to provide.”

              “I suppose,” Tink answered weakly as Hook’s lips left a feverish path down her neck. Then his mouth was on hers, hungry and insistent. She pulled back, swallowing hard. “Follow me.”

              Tinkerbell didn’t look behind her as she led the way to her tree house. She knew this was probably foolish. He wanted something out of this; she knew exactly what he wanted. But why not get something herself? She had always wondered what she was missing as a fairy. Had always wondered why Blue had the rules she did. Hook was right – she wanted an education. So when he climbed up the ladder behind her, Tink allowed him to lower her to the bed and give her that education. And when he was finished, Blue’s rules seemed like nothing more than strings that had once tied her down.

              *************************************************************

              Tinkerbell sat up in her bed with a start, gasping for breath. She grabbed her head and groaned. When the visions came, they always were followed by a headache. But these visions were the most intense she had ever had.

              Her sudden movement had startled the man at the foot of her bed. Hook recovered himself quickly, but Tink still noticed the vial he had swiped from her dresser and slipped inside his coat. Tink hugged the bedsheet to her naked body, blushing at the memory of the night before. Or judging from the darkness outside, a few hours before. Hook smirked at her. “If you’re looking for morning-after cuddling, I’m sorry to disappoint. That’s not my thing.”

              Tink thought back to the dream she had just had. It made her feelings towards this man even more complicated than they already were. Last night had been purely physical for her, nothing more. But with these visions, she suddenly felt sadness, tenderness, and understanding concerning Hook. Dare she say even a platonic type of love? Which, considering what they had just done, was all kinds of complicated. She also felt just the tiniest bit of guilt. Because now she knew he was meant for another.

              But first she had to deal with his sticky fingers. She got up, wrapping the sheet around herself, and walked right up to Hook, getting into his personal space the way he loved to do with her.

              “What do you need my pixie dust for, Hook?”               “Your pixie dust?”

              Tink rolled her eyes. “Don’t play dumb with me, Hook. I saw you swipe it.”

              “You can’t stop me from taking it, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

              For the second time since they met, she saw his mask fall for a moment. He meant it. He didn’t want to hurt her.

              “All this was for me was lust and loneliness, Hook. I wanted to satisfy that lust, and I did, no harm done.”

              Hook’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect her to read between the lines. And then the mask fell again.

              “Well, that makes things easier for me. I’ll be off, then.”

              Tink stepped in front him. Hook tossed his head back and sighed, tucking his tongue into his cheek. “What do you want it for?”

              “I told you already, I want off this island. I know what pixie dust can do. All I have to do is sprinkle it on the Jolly Roger, and we can sail away on the clouds. My brother and I did it once before, with a Pegasus sail.”

              Tink couldn’t help laughing. “There’s not enough pixie dust there to even get _me_ off the ground, Hook, much less your ship. If there were, I would have given it to Baelfire already.”

              “So you _are_ helping the boy.”

              “Just helping him stay out of Pan’s way and getting him supplies. I wish I could help him off this island, but I can’t.”

              Tink sat down wearily on the edge of the bed. “I came back here to try and earn my wings back, but all I’ve done is fail at every turn.”

              “How did you plan to do that?”

              Tink looked up at him and sighed. “Do you know what the Green Fairy’s job is?”

              Hook cocked his head. “Aye. I’ve been on this accursed island for centuries, remember? You harvest the pixie dust that grows in Pixie Hollow.”

              “Yes. For centuries, I traveled from this realm to the Enchanted Forest, providing pixie dust for all the fairies. Then Pan began ruling over Neverland. He loved to use the dust so he could fly, even letting the lost boys fly a bit. Like everything, it was all fun and games to him. I warned him that the pixie dust would run out, but he wouldn’t listen. Every time I came to the island, there was less and less pixie dust to harvest. Eventually, it ran out. To Blue, it was my first failure.

              After losing my wings, I used the last tiny bit of pixie dust to fly back here. I thought if I could get the trees in Pixie Hollow to produce again, I could go back to Blue and prove myself to her.” Tink gestured to the tiny vial Hook now held in his hand. “Without my wings, that’s all I’ve managed to get.”

              Hook’s jaw clenched as he made a fist around the vial. “Then it’s useless, then.”

              Tink thought about her dream again. She leapt up from the bed, and began collecting her clothes. “No Hook, it’s not useless. Somehow, I will help you. You _have_ to get back to the Enchanted Forest,” she slipped her green tunic over her head and hopped on one foot and then the other as she donned her shoes. “A curse is coming, and you have to be there when it does. It’s the only way to get to _her_.”

              “To who?”

              Tink stepped up to him and smiled. “You’re true love, Hook. I’ve seen her.”

              Hook gave a cynical laugh. “I didn’t think you had that much rum, but maybe fairies are easily muddled. Your mind is rattled, Tink.”

              “No, it’s not. You see, my _job_ is to collect pixie dust, but my _gift_ is finding people’s true love.”

              Hook’s jaw clenched again. “I told you my love died. There will never be another.”

              Tink shrugged. “You don’t have to believe me. You’ll find her. And this revenge of yours won’t matter anymore.”

              Hook arched a brow at her. “Fair enough. But you’ll help me?”               “Yes,” Tink nodded, then felt herself deflate, “but I don’t know how.”

              Hook looked down at the vial of pixie dust in his palm, then he looked up at Tink with a wicked grin. “What’s Pan always saying? Ah yes . . . let’s play!”

              ************************************************************

              Tinkerbell allowed Hook to drag her roughly behind him through the jungle, her hands tied behind her back. Lost boys were everywhere, always watching, so they had to make the act convincing. Tink was skeptical, however, that Smee would still be where they had left him. Hook, however, insisted that Smee would stay knocked out cold until morning’s light. Sure, enough, there he was, in the exact same spot, curled in the fetal position and mumbling for his mother.

              “Is he sucking his thumb?” Tink whispered.

              “Aye,” Hook whispered back, then delivered a swift kick to Smee’s side. Smee mumbled and rolled over. Hook kicked him again. “Wake up, you git!”

              Smee grumbled and opened his eyes. Seeing his Captain towering over him, he scrambled to his feet. “S-sorry C-Cap’n.” Smee looked over Hook’s shoulder and saw Tinkerbell, tied up. “You’ve captured us a fairy, Cap’n!”

              Hook shushed Smee quickly, although it was really just an act. Smee’s bungling was exactly what they needed to make their plan work. “Quiet, Smee, do you want every lost boy on the island to hear you? Aye, I captured us a fairy. Had a little fun with her first, of course, but now she’ll be our own personal supply of pixie dust.”

              Smee’s eyes brightened and he smiled. “She can help us get off the island!”

              Hook rolled his eyes. “Yes, Smee, now to the ship. And can you please quiet down? You’ll wake the bloody dead at this rate.”

                            ******************************************************

              Tink paced in her cell in the brig of the Jolly Roger; above deck she could hear the sounds of a fierce battle between pirates and lost boys. Hook said it couldn’t be too easy. Pan had to think he was in control of the situation. He had to think the whole thing was his idea. The battle made Tink worry, nonetheless. And she hated to admit it, but part of her worry was that something would happen to Hook.

              It was suddenly eerily quiet. It was almost worse than the sounds of battle. Tink rung her hands. A lot of things rode on Hook getting back safely to the Enchanted Forest. Fate was a funny thing. In that way, her gift was sometimes also a curse. Look how things had gone with Regina. Destiny had gone in a completely different direction because of Regina’s choice not to go into that tavern. Messing this one up would be ten times worse.

              Tink saw Hook come down the ladder into the brig. She held her breath. “Well?”

              “I’m afraid Pan has won himself a fairy,” Hook said, the tiniest bit of sarcasm to his voice. He took out a key and began to unlock the cell. A smile spread across Tink’s face as relief flooded through her.

              “And the terms?”

              “My crew and I must leave Neverland, never to return. And Tinkerbell is _forced_ to tend to the pixie dust trees.”

              Once Hook got the door open, Tinkerbell threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He gave a gruff “umph” as she collided with him and tentatively patted her back with his good hand. His discomfort was almost comical considering the night before.

              “Thank you, Tink,” Hook said sincerely. “I didn’t deserve your help, and yet you gave it.”

              Tink smiled at him, then sighed and lowered her head.

              “What is it, love?” asked Hook.

              Tink looked up at him, “How long do you think Pan will give me? How long before he realizes I’m a wingless fairy who can’t get the pixie dust to grow?”               “Who says you can’t make it grow?”               Tink looked at him in surprise. “You think I can?”

              Hook shrugged. “That vial may not contain much, but it _is_ pixie dust. You did it once; you can do it again.” He scratched behind his ear. “By the way, Pan has it now. The vial. I know that wasn’t part of the plan, but it can’t be helped.”

              Tink hugged him again, more gently this time. “You’re a horrible villain, you know that, right?”

              Hook raised his eyebrows at her, but didn’t argue.

              “There’s a good, honorable man underneath Captain Hook,” Tink continued. “That’s what she’ll see when she meets you.”

              “If you’re so sure about this supposed true love of mine, why don’t you just tell me more about her? So I’ll know her when I meet her?”

              Tink could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn’t really believe her. “All I get are vague pictures, Hook. Besides, I learned my lesson the last time. Fate shouldn’t be messed with. You’ll know her when you meet her, though. You’ll fall first. Hard.”

              Hook chuckled. “Well, that’s comforting. You should go, love, before Pan gets suspicious.”

              Tink nodded and headed to the ladder. She was only one rung up when Hook stopped her.

              “And Tink, find yourself a man. ‘Twould be a bloody waste if you didn’t.” He winked at her, and Tink just laughed.

                            ************************************************************

              Tinkerbell stood alone in the cemetery in front of the tombstone that said “Killian Jones.” With a satisfied smile, she waved her hand in front of it, and it disappeared. Hook and Emma didn’t need a reminder of all they had been through. It was time for their happy ending.

              When Hook had burst through the doors of Granny’s during Robin’s wake, she could understand everyone’s hesitancy. It _was_ an awkward situation. She and Emma were probably the only ones who picked up on Killian’s self-loathing. Tink had to hold herself back, waiting until Charming had embraced him to envelope Hook in an enthusiastic hug, begging him for the whole story.

              Tink had pulled him over to the bar, conveniently in ear-shot of Blue. When he got to the part about Zeus, Tink couldn’t help rubbing Blue’s nose in it a little. “So Zeus himself, _king of the gods_ , sent you back home? That’s amazing!”

              Now Tink stood where Hook’s grave once was. She sighed. For once, she was proud of her work as a fairy.

              “Ariel told me that it was you who organized the funeral,” said a voice behind her. Tinkerbell turned to see Emma Swan standing behind her, a tentative smile on her face. Tentative was the perfect word for their relationship. Tink had always felt awkward around Emma, and she always got the feeling Emma didn’t like her very much.

              Tink laughed a little bit. “Organized the funeral? That’s how Ariel put it? Most people planning a funeral don’t have to steal the body.”

              Emma laughed too, and Tink felt this was the first time they had really connected. “I know the whole story. I can’t believe Blue was going to do that,” Emma shuddered a little. “So thank you.”

              “It was the right thing to do,” replied Tink with a shrug. “I knew he would be coming back.”

              “Yeah,” Emma said, shoving her hands in her pockets and rocking back on her heels, “about that. I have a question. If you saw our future, and you knew I would succeed in the Underworld, why didn’t you tell me what to do to save Killian before we left? Or better yet, why not warn me about his death to begin with?”               Tink didn’t fault Emma for the slight edge of anger in her voice. She sighed and tried to explain. “The visions that I get – they don’t tell me the whole future. They just show me . . . snapshots, if you will, of a true love couple. I never saw anything about you both being dark ones or how Hook would die. I just saw you crying in a graveyard and a tombstone with Hook’s name on it.”

              “Killian,” Emma interrupted, “he likes to be called Killian now.”

              “Tinkerbell call Captain Hook anything but Hook?” Tink said incredulously, hoping Emma could hear the humor and tenderness in her voice.

              Emma smiled. “Ok, you can still call him Hook.” Tink smiled back.

              “So you saw the moment Killian was resurrected?”               Tink shook her head, hesitant now. “No, I just saw you crying at his grave.”

              Emma shook her head. “Then how did you know?”

              Tink looked off into the distance, wondering how much she should say. “Come on Tink, Killian and I passed true loves test – in the _Underworld_ – nothing can scare me away now.”

              Emma had a point, so Tink looked into her eyes and explained, “ _After_ the scene of you crying at his grave, I saw the two of you with . . . your children. And then I saw the moment you _really_ die – both of you – old and gray. You fall asleep in each other’s arms and just never wake up. And you’re both happy – so happy.”

              Tink was expecting Emma to be surprised or shocked. Instead, tears glistened in Emma’s eyes as she gave one simple nod, then walked away.

              “Where are you going?” Tink called after her.

              Emma turned back around and smiled. “I’m going home.”

              Tink thought back to the night she had met Hook. _You should be helping me find my happy ending._ Tink smiled. Mission accomplished.


End file.
